Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 160
Episode Summary Yusuke is revealed to be Honest and attacks Atticus Rhodes for his master but Jaden Yuki protects him with Elemental Hero Neos and reveals that he has Yubel in his soul. Honest reveals that the Duel Monsters world is being eaten by a darkness and that cards are like a gate between the worlds with duelist emotions. without thses emotions, the cards become darkened and thats why he burned the cards. Trueman attacks Jaden but Honest takes the hit and is wounded mortally and Jaden comforts Honest as he dies and moves into Jadens soul/deck to live on. Jaden duels Trueman and almost loses but makes a comeback with Honest and defeats Trueman. Axel Brodie reveals Jaden doesn't want his friends involved in the fight but they say they will support him. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Trueman Trueman's Turn *Activates Future Fusion sending Des Volstgalph, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu, and Red-Eyes B. Dragon to the graveyard to fusion summon Five-Headed Dragon two turns later. *Activates Dragon's Mirror removing fusion material monsters on his field or in his graveyard from play to fusion summon a dragon fusion monster, so he removes Des Volstgalph, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu, and Red-Eyes B. Dragon from play to fusion summon Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) in attack position. *Sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Summons Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) in attack position. *Attacks Five-Headed Dragon with Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. *Trueman activates Skill Drain paying 1000 life points (Trueman 3000) to negate all the effects of effect monsters on the field. *Activates Battle by 2 so since the target of Grand Mole's attack is at least double Grand Mole's ATK he can double Grand Mole's ATK (ATK 1800). *Five-Headed Dragon destroys Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (Jaden 800). *Sets a card. Trueman's Turn *Attacks Jaden directly with Five-Headed Dragon. *Jaden activates Negate Attack negating the attack and ending the battle phase. *Sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Activates Convert Contact so since Jaden has no cards on his field he can discard Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin from his hand and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from his deck to draw two cards. *Summons Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in defense position. *Activates Cocoon Party so now Jaden can special summon a "Chrysalis" monster for each "Neo-Spacian" in his graveyard, so Jaden special summons Chrysalis Pantail (800/300), Chrysalis Chicky (600/400), and Chrysalis Pinny (100/700) in defense position. *Activates Contact sending Chrysalis Pantail, Chrysalis Chicky, and Chrysalis Pinny to the graveyard to special summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/500), Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss(300/900) in defense position. *Activates Space Gift so he can draw one card from his deck for each different "Neo-Spacian" on the field, since there are three he draws three cards from his deck. *Activates Garis the Stargazing Beast's effect showing it to Trueman and sending the top card of his deck to the graveyard if the sent card is a monster he can inflict its level x 100 to Trueman and special summon Garis if it is a spell or trap he sends his top card and Garis the Stargazing Beast to the graveyard. He discards Elemental Hero Neos inflicting its level to Trueman (Trueman 2300) and special summoning Garis the Stargazing Beast (800/800) in defense position. Trueman's Turn *Due to the effect of Future Fusion Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) is fusion summoned in attack position. *Activates Thousand Punisher tributing one Five-Headed Dragon and reducing the other Five-Headed Dragon's ATK by 4000 (ATK 1000) to allow it to attack 5 times this turn. *Destroys Neo-Spacian Dark Panther with Five-Headed Dragon. *Destroys Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird with Five-Headed Dragon. *Destroys Neo-Spacian Glow Moss with Five-Headed Dragon. *Destroys Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Five-Headed Dragon. *Destroys Garis the Stargazing Beast with Five-Headed Dragon. *Sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Activates O - Oversoul special summoning one normal "Elemental Hero" from the graveyard, chooses Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) in attack position. *Attacks Five-Headed Dragon with Elemental Hero Neos. *Discards Honest from his hand to add Five-Headed Dragon's ATK to Neos' ATK (ATK 7500). *Destroys Five-Headed Dragon with Elemental Hero Neos (Trueman 0). Jaden wins Featured Cards *Honest (Today's Strongest Card) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes